MAD News
Premise of Segment The MAD News segment begins in one of two ways. The first way is by "interrupting the broadcast," then cutting to a man in a newsroom at a desk. The second way it is started is skipping the "interruption of broadcast," and starting with a man sitting at a desk labeled "MAD news." After the man at the desk is present he announces something, which is then shown in a stop-motion cartoon then as the season goes, various animation. List of Segment Appearances 'Season 1' *(Episode 2) - The MAD News anchor announces that an octopus is trying to open a jar of peanut butter. (This is the earliest MAD News ever.) *(Episode 5) - The MAD News anchor announces that a turkey is in the middle of playing pool. *(Episode 9) - The MAD News anchor announces that aliens are planning to destroy our planet. (The first regular MAD News.) *(Episode 10) - The MAD News anchor reveals that a man has just discovered that he's been framed. *(Episode 11) - The MAD News anchor announces that scientists are doing canine (Chihuahua) research. *(Episode 12) - The MAD News anchor shows a monkey celebrating the holidays. *(Episode 13) - The MAD News anchor announces that a giant monster is terrorizing downtown. (Last MAD News in stop-motion.) *(Episode 14) - The MAD News anchor announces Russell Brand tweeted a photo of Katy Perry without her makeup. *(Episode 15) - The MAD News anchor announces that astrologers discover a missing horoscope: Opukus. *(Episode 16) - The MAD News anchor tries to show early photos of Andrew Garfield in The Amazing Spider-Man that have been leaked online, but accidentally shows pictures of former President James Garfield who is also a Spider-Man fan. *(Episode 17) - The MAD News anchor announces that Christina Aguilera is singing at the opening day of baseball. He also states that some months, you should just stay in bed. *(Episode 18) - The MAD News anchor announces that Watson the Computer predicts the winner of the NCAA Basketball Tournament. *(Episode 19) - The MAD News anchor announces that the Easter Bunny returns home but missed his flight. *(Episode 20) - The MAD News anchor announces with only six days left until Mother's Day, children everywhere "rush" to the stores to find their moms the perfect gift. *(Episode 21) - The MAD News anchor announces that Friday the 13th is no longer unlucky but standing in the middle of the street is never a good idea. *(Episode 22) - The MAD News anchor announces celebrity birthdays for Miranda Cosgrove, Megan Fox, Tina Fey, and George Lucas. He also comments about having a really weird birthday cake for fitting all those names in. *(Episode 23) - The MAD News anchor announces that Kung Fu Panda 2 is beating Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides in the box office. *(Episode 24) - The MAD News anchor announces that Ashton Kutcher gets tricked for being on Two and a Half Men. *(Episode 25) - The MAD News anchor announces that in preparation for Father’s Day, dads across America fire up their barbeques. (Smoke is also seen in his office.) *(Episode 26) - The MAD News anchor announces that it is the beginning of the summer solstice. 'Season 2' *(Episode 27) - The MAD News anchor announces that with new jokes, new sets, and new surprises, Season 2 of MAD will start off with a bang! (First MAD News segment with the new background. And also, "We now return to MAD, already in...") *(Episode 28) - The MAD News anchor announces that scientists have discovered water on Mars. *(Episode 29) - The MAD News anchor announces that aliens were thought of abducting everybody or there was a plaque. But it turns out it was Labor Day. *(Episode 30) - The MAD News anchor announces that DC has made new comics. An exception: Newsie Man and Moustache. *(Episode 31) - The MAD News anchor announces that Kim Kardashian has lost her earring at the bottom of the ocean. *(Episode 32) - The MAD News anchor announces that he is making an appearance in Charlie's Angels. *(Episode 33) - The MAD News anchor announces that with Baseball Playoffs underway, stolen bases are at an all-time high. *(Episode 34) - The MAD News anchor announces that NBA Tryouts have changed. *(Episode 35) - The MAD News anchor announces that the winner of the best Halloween costume is Jonah Hill. *(Episode 36) - The MAD News anchor announces that all the clocks have been set back one hour but an unlucky man has set his forward. *(Episode 37) - The MAD News anchor announces that apes from Rise of the Planet of the Apes have taken over the animation studio and they make him dress as an ape. *(Episode 38) - The MAD News anchor announces that there is life on other planets, but then says who cares, because the new Twilight movie is out. *(Episode 39) - The MAD News anchor announces that after breaking luster in the Thanksgiving Day Parade, the Alfred E. Neuman float is finally recovered. In a related story, citizens have been told not to breathe for 72 hours. *(Episode 40) - The MAD News anchor announces that Mila Kunis scores a lucky officer to a Military Ball. *(Episode 41) - The MAD News anchor announces that a jolly fat man was seen breaking into people's homes in December. His name was Herb McCrawley. *(Episode 42) - The MAD News anchor announces that the Academy Awards will be announced tomorrow, but it turns out it will be his grocery shopping list. *(Episode 43) - The MAD News anchor announces that Beyoncé and Jay-Z's baby girl speaks her very first words. In other news, a meteor destroys Australia. *(Episode 44) - The MAD News anchor announces that Madonna is performing at the Super Bowl's halftime show. *(Episode 45) - The MAD News anchor announces that it's Valentine's Day and love is in the air. *(Episode 46) - The MAD News anchor announces that Mary Wilker, born on Leap Day in 1948, finally celebrates her Sweet 16. *(Episode 47) - The MAD News anchor announces that due to a shipping mistake, children who rushed out to see Dr. Seuss' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lorax_(film) Lorax] this past weekend, instead had to sit through footage of Dr. Seuss' "Larynx." *(Episode 48) - The MAD News anchor announces that March's Madness becomes March's Sadness. *(Episode 49) - The MAD News anchor announces that a giant croissant monster attacks the city, only to be told that April Fool's Day was yesterday. *(Episode 50) - The MAD News anchor announces that it's 24 hours since Easter and the Johnson family still haven't found all their Easter eggs. *(Episode 51) - The MAD News anchor announces that it's one whole week after Easter and the Johnson family still have not found all their Easter eggs. *(Episode 52) - The MAD News anchor announces that Earth Day is today, but the Earth is never invited. (The last regular MAD News.) 'Season 3' *(Episode 53) - The MAD News anchor announces that Alfred E. Neuman is running for president. *(Episode 69) - The MAD News anchor announces that the votes are in, the numbers have been counted, and thinks it's safe to say we all saw this coming. But at 8:22 PM, Alfred E. Neuman became President of the United States, but it turns out every news source in the country got it wrong. Alfred E. Neuman won by a 53% margin. **The MAD News anchor laters announces that it seems that he made a mistake earlier, and as a journalist, he must apologize for not checking his facts. But it appears Alfred E. Neuman did not win the presidency by 53% after all. It was 54%, so congratulations yet again to the next President of the United States! **The MAD News anchor appears in the 5-second cartoon saying, "Yep, he's still president." [[Season 4|'Season 4']] *(Episode 86) - The MAD News anchor announces that it's been months since he appeared on an episode of MAD, and that people everywhere are asking, "Where's that handsome anchor that everyone loves?," and in a related story, he stopped getting paid, been thrown out of his apartment, and he's very hungry, and one might think he doesn't even work here anymore. *(Episode 90) - The MAD News anchor announces that a crocodile has escaped from the local zoo and it was last seen entering a wig shop, and tells us not to approach the crocodile if you see it, and is considered very dangerous. *(Episode 100) - The MAD News Anchor announces that he realizes that he was supposed to read this disclamer before the very episode of MAD, but he figured better late than never. **'WARNING:' Watching this episode of MAD may cause the following: ***Sweating ***Dizziness ***Nausea ***Numbness to the arms and neck ***Increased sensitivity to light ***Increased sensitivity to dark ***Increased sensitivity to Mark ***Uncontrollable fits of feline jealousy ***Burger hunger ***Buyer's remorse ***General irritability ***Lieutenant general irritability ***Rear admiral irritability **And they go on, and on, and on. The MAD News Anchor also announces that he's sorry that he didn't read these earlier, but considering 100 side effects, it seems appropriate for this episode. These are the side effects said in the 5-second cartoon: ***Tonsilitis ***Gingivitis ***Not-too-brightest ***Jeans-too-tightest Trivia *In MAD Season 2, the background of the scene went through a major change. *This segment first appeared in Episode 2, and the final appearance of this segment was MAD's 100th Episode Special. *In Episode 37, the MAD News anchor has the head of a monkey in the all-ape special. **(Note: '''This is the only time he looked different.) *In '''Episode 52, there is music in the opening of the segment, but at the ending of the segment, there isn't any music. *Regular Shogun Warriors is mentioned. *In Episode 69, the MAD News segment interrupted another segment twice. *In MAD Season 4, the MAD News segment appeared in Episode 86, Episode 90, and MAD's 100th Episode Special. *There are only seven episodes of MAD where the MAD News segment interrupts another segment: *#'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars' *#'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud' *#'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope' *#'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans' *#'POblivion / Umbrellamentary' *#'First White House Down / McDuck Dynasty' *#'MAD's 100th Episode Special' *There are only seven episodes of MAD where the MAD News segment is in stop-motion: *#'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars' *#'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud' *#'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin' *#'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor' *#'S'UP / Mouse M.D.' *#'Da Grinchy Code / Duck' *#'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth' *Here are the episodes of MAD where the MAD News segment is not in stop-motion: *#'Pokémon Park / WWER' *#'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!' *#'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess' *#'The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man' *#'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' *#'HOPS / Naru210' *#'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre' *#'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana' *#'The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark' *#'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time' *#'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory' *#'Ribbitless / The Clawfice' *#'Force Code / Flammable' *#'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine' *#'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent' *#'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy' *#'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian' *#'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It' *#'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats' *#'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred' *#'X Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft' *#'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy' *#'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras' *#'It's a MAD Monkey Special' *#'Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear' *#'Spy vs. Spy Kids / Abs-Duction' *#'Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16' *#'FROST / Undercover Claus' *#'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue' *#'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls' *#'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious' *#'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O' *#'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For' *#'Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp' *#'Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *#'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman' *#'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba' *#'Addition Impossible / New Gill' *#'iChronicle / Hulk Smash' *#'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope' *#'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans' **(Note: There are 41 episodes of MAD where the MAD News segment is not in stop-motion.) *Here are the episodes of MAD where the MAD News segment showed up as a cold opening before the introduction of the show: *#'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin' *#'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor' *#'S'UP / Mouse M.D.' *#'Da Grinchy Code / Duck' *#'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth' *#'Pokémon Park / WWER' *#'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!' *#'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess' *#'The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man' *#'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' *#'HOPS / Naru210' *#'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre' *#'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana' *#'The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark' *#'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time' *#'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory' *#'Ribbitless / The Clawfice' *#'Force Code / Flammable' *#'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine' *#'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent' *#'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy' *#'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian' *#'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It' *#'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats' *#'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred' *#'X Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft' *#'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy' *#'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras' *#'It's A MAD Monkey Special' *#'Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear' *#'Spy vs. Spy Kids / Abs-Duction' *#'Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16' *#'FROST / Undercover Claus' *#'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue' *#'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls' *#'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious' *#'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O' *#'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For' *#'Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp' *#'Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *#'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman' *#'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba' *#'Addition Impossible / New Gill' *#'iChronicle / Hulk Smash' **''''('Note: '''There are 44 episodes of MAD where the MAD News segment showed up as a cold opening.) Category:Segments Category:Recurring Segments Category:Ad parodies Category:Ad Segment Category:Transcripts